This invention relates generally to bi-metallic snap disk thermostats in which means are provided to adjust the amount of creep gap between the snap disk actuator and the thermostatic switch arm. Current methods of manufacture involve measurement and grinding operations to attain proper creep gap. The creep gap setting means of the present invention provides a simpler and more accurate arrangement.